


Kinder brauchen Ausbildung

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Die Chroniken vom Wolf [9]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ройенталь и Миттермайер беседуют о воспитании подрастающего поколения. Таймлайн - первый сезон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinder brauchen Ausbildung

_Год 487 РК, Один_

\- Скажи мне, Ройенталь, тебе обязательно было это делать? - немного укоризненно сказал Миттермайер, откупоривая вторую бутылку вина и разливая его по бокалам. Ройенталь изобразил удивление:  
\- А что я такого сделал?  
\- Зачем тебе вчера понадобилось уводить ту девушку у Байерляйна?  
\- Я пожалел их обоих, - ответил Ройенталь, отхлебывая вино. - Ни одна девушка не заслуживает кавалера, который полыхает от смущения как сопла крейсера вместо того, чтобы пригласить даму на танец. А Байерляйн, по-моему, не понял, кто она была.  
\- Ты думаешь? А она была?...  
\- Именно. Я заподозрил это сразу, а потом убедился. Ты же помнишь, что после пары танцев я вернулся к нашему столику. На Одине я не считаю нужным тратить время на дам ее профессии. А таким, как твой Байерляйн, нужно найти себе какую-нибудь добропорядочную фройляйн. И еще усвоить, что такие не встречаются в питейных заведениях.  
Миттермайер вспомнил расстроенное лицо Байерляйна. Лицо маленького мальчика, у которого взрослый отобрал желанную конфетку, и вздохнул:  
\- Все равно не стоило. Он же в этом смысле практически ребенок.  
\- Детей нужно воспитывать, - пробормотал Ройенталь, допив свое вино. - Детей нужно воспитывать.


End file.
